The Holder of Ten
by Namikaze Minato
Summary: What if the first thing in the Forbidden Scroll/Scroll of Sealing wasn't Shadow Clone? What if it wasn't even a jutsu. Join us on our quest to find out what happens to Naruto's world if it was this way.
1. Chapter 1

The Holder of Ten

A Namikaze Minato Fanfiction about Naruto!

"This is human speech!"

"_These are human thoughts..."_

"**This is Demon/Biju/Summon speech."**

"_**The words that are bold and italicized are Demon/Biju/Summon thoughts!"**_

ALLCAPS PLACES ARE AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!!!!

* * *

I got the idea for this story in a dream. It was one weird-ass dream. I as of the moment have no idea what I will make the pairing(s). Please vote.

Naruto with:

Sakura Haruno

Hinata Hyuuga

Yuugito Nii

Ayame Ichiraku

Tenten

Temari

Ino Yamanaka

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

* * *

A blond pre-teen boy was standing in a room with a blue haired man and another man with a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"So, Naruto, you got a 60 on the written test, a 7/10 on the kunai exam, a 6/10 on the shuriken test, and a 'Perfect' on the stamina exam. If you cannot perform any of the three rudimentary jutsu, you will fail the Genin Graduation Exam." The dark haired man with the scar on his nose said.

"No worries, Iruka-sensei. I got this in the bag." Naruto smiled cheerfully.

"I hope so, Naruto, it becomes a bit too noisy with you around..." The other man chided.

"Hey! Shut it, Mizuki-sensei." Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, perform the Henge(Transformation) jutsu." Iruka instructed.

Naruto placed his hands in an arrangement called the 'Ram Seal' and smiled deviously. A large amount of white smoke poofed into existance, and when some of it dissapated, a blond bombshell was left in his place. He, or now, she had long, blond pigtails, smoke drifting around that left little to the imagination, and extremely large breasts. She struck a seductive pose and sweetly asked, "So, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei, do I pass this jutsu?" And just for good measure, she rocked herself around a little.

"The two poor men had no idea what was coming their way, and were rocketed backward via twin jets of blood originating from their noses.

As Naruto changed back to well, him, he yelled, "So how did you like my Orioke-no-jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)?!"

"You dumbass! Don't make such pointless jutsu!" Mizuki yelled.

"Hey, I thought it worked pretty damn well. Both of you could have been knocked out if I had left less smoke around..." Naruto threatened.

"No thanks. Anyway, that was interesting indeed. Next I want you to use the Kawarimi (Substitution). Here we have three chairs. Each has a letter painted on it. A, B, or C. We will call out the letter and you must Kawarimi with the appropriate chair. This will continue for a set amount of time. You will be judged by your accuracy, speed, and chakra efficiency. Here we go." Iruka explained the challenge.

Naruto completed the test with only one error.

"Very good, Naruto. Now for our final test. We need you to create three Bunshin (Clones) for you to pass. Get on with it." Mizuki droned on, wanting the day to end.

Naruto visibly slumped. _"The only jutsu that I suck at, damnit."_ He internally moaned.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled. He placed his hands back into the 'Ram Seal' and started concentrating. As soon as he felt he had compressed his chakra enough, he shouted, "Bunshin-no-jutsu!"

Three poofs of smoke later and there were three very dead looking Narutos by the original.

"I m sorry, Naruto, but you fail." Iruka told Naruto what he already knew.

"Are you sure, Iruka? He did create three stable bunshin. They could be used as a distraction..." Mizuki suggested.

"No. They are pale, dead, and useless. I simply can't pass Naruto." Iruka explained, but Naruto was already gone.

* * *

Outside on a swing, Naruto was catching little tidbits of parent's conversations with their kids.

"I'm proud of you; we all are."

"Congradulations. Tonight we will have your favorite dinner."

And then Naruto saw two talking about him, although he couldn't hear them.

"There. You see him?" One girl asked.

"It's that boy. I heard he's the only one who failed." The other replied.

"Hmph. Well it serves him right."

"Just imagine what would happen it he became a ninja. I mean, he's the boy who-"

"Quiet. We aren't allowed to talk about that."

Mizuki plopped down next to Naruto, causing him to glance up fearfully. Mizuki told Naruto he wanted to talk, so they walked off.

At this moment, the Hokage was speaking with Iruka.

"Iruka," He paused as if waiting for an answer, "There is something we need to talk about."

* * *

At the place where Naruto and Mizuki were talking, on top of a building, Mizuki spoke, "Iruka is tough, but he isn't against you."

"Then why? Why only me?" Naruto questioned.

"He wants you to be strong, with all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, y'know. No parents; no family."

"But... I really wanted to graduate this time."

"Hmhmhm. Then I guess I have to tell you..." Mizuki started.

"Huh?"

"It's a secret, but I'm gonna let you in on it. There is another test made for those like you, who can't create a bunshin. It is harder for normal kids, but for you it will be like the normal test for them." Mizuki explained.

"Really? Tell me! Tell me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ok. Im getting there, geeze. What you have to do is sneak into the Hokage Tower, locate the Jounin only library, and take the scroll labeled 'Scroll of Sealing.' You then have to leave the building and go to the location on this map." Mizuki then handed him a map, "And learn one of the jutsu in it. You start in 5 hours and have an hour afterwards to complete the mission."

"Alright, will do." Naruto walked to the door.

"Good luck, Naruto." Mizuki saw him off.

* * *

Naruto walked home and plopped down onto his futon. After about five minutes, he decided, "Ah screw waiting 5 hours." He got up and walked to his door. _"Should I really be going early like this? Ah whatever. What's the worst that could happen? I fail?"_ Naruto thought, laughing. He shrugged, opened the door, and once outside, he locked the door and dashed off.

"Alright, Naruto. You can do this. Just concentrate on speed and stealth..." Naruto muttered to himself. He jumped up and off 1, 2, and three market stalls until he was ontop of the roofs of Konoha. He jumped off one building and onto the overhang of a bridge.

Sakura was sitting next to a bridge, devising her next way to capture her 'Sasuke-kun.' She heard a 'tap,' a 'whoosh,' and saw a blur of orange. "Naruto?" She asked without an answer.

Naruto finally saw the Hokage Tower and smirked. Still smiling, he jumped onto the fence surrounding it and onto the building itself.

"Let's see. Up a level, counterclockwise along these stairs, and... here." Naruto paused to remember. He looked at the roof of the building and counted the knots in the wood.

"And... Right there." Naruto murmered before jumping onto one of the imperfections in the wood. Instead of landing on the building, he teleported into the Hokage's office. "Glad Jiji added a Shunshin seal into that knot."

He walked down the hallway. When he finally got to the Jounin library, he saw the book-keeper with a little orange book. Said keeper of the literatures was asleep, and so the book was splayed onto the dest he was at. Naruto walked over to the table and peeked inside the collection of paper we know as books. As soon as he did, he blushed up a storm and snatched the book to his shuriken holster.

"Better keep this for the Orioke..." Naruto tried unsucsessfully to convince himself.

He walked through the stacks of scrolls that could be dangerous, and finally saw the one he was looking for.

"Holy shit. The thing is as big as I am..." Naruto swore, "That means it is probably pretty damn heavy."

He heaved it onto his shoulder and gasped. Nearby, he spotted a brown cloth. He tied the ends to the protruding nubs of the wooden scroll core. He slung it across his back in the style of a katana.

Naruto smirked and set foor in the direction that the map specified. He promptly walked into a wall.

"Should probably exit the building before attempting to go to destination." Naruto said dizzily.

He sprinted back to the Hokage's office and jumped into a knot that is identical to the one earlier. He poofed back to the roof and ran in the direction indicated by the map.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Naruto found the meeting location and plopped the scroll onto the ground. He opened it up and looked at the first jutsu listed.

"The Nine Original Biju Sealing." Naruto read outloud. He thought it sounded like a badass name for a jutsu and recognized a generalized blood seal(1). He bit his thumb to draw blood and swiped it along the seal. Spouts of light poured from the scroll and slammed into his stomach.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto gasped, winded. As if Kami were answering his questions, a piece of paper floated into his lap, and this is what it read.

_"Congratulations. You have recently had the original nine Buju, or tailed beasts, sealed into you. Normally, this would be a bad thing, possibly resulting in insanity, but these were the first Biju, angels, while the Biju known today are 'Artificial Biju' or 'Demon Biju.' If you already have a 'Demon Biju' sealed within you, you will be granted the power of 'Humanic Jutsu,' 'Angelic Jutsu,' and 'Demonic Jutsu.' This will make you nigh invincible in about two months. Good luck controling your powers, ningen(Human)."_

"Well, holy shit. I'm freaking powerful. What now?" Naruto shouted, "Aww fuck. That wasn't a jutsu, so I still have to learn a jutsu now. Shit."

He looked inside the scroll, saw the first jutsu, and moaned, "Another bunshin jutsu? What did I do to karma?" Naruto yelled. "Might as well learn it now."

Over the next hour, Naruto learned the Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone).

"Okay. I guess I will be bored for the next three and a half hours," Naruto griped, "I know! I'll have Kage Bunshin copy the rest of the jutsu in this scroll into a bunch of scrolls inside a storage scroll I found."

Three hours, twenty eight minutes later, Iruka showed up, yelling, "Naruto! Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

"Of course! I took the alternate test Mizuki-sensei told me about!" Naruto yelled back, oblivious to the fact that Mizuki lied to him, just like everyone else.

"Alternate test?" Iruka started, "There is no alternate test. What the hell? Unless... Mizuki betrayed Konoha!" Iruka yelled before bringing his arms up to block a volley of shuriken and kunai.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled out in concern.

"Naruto, hand me the scoll." Mizuki stretched his hand out.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto. He betrayed you and the village." Iruka pleaded.

"Hmph. You make me laugh, Iruka. We both know you hate him for killing your parents. Naruto, Iruka hates you just like the rest of the village. You want to know why?" Mizuki's eyes were gleaming dangerously, murderously now.

"NO! You can't Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled out. It seems that his pleas were ignored.

"Naruto, what is your birthday?" Mizuki asked.

"October Tenth..." Naruto said, not knowing where this was going.

"And what day did the Kyubi attack?" Mizuki asked, smirking deviously.

"Oc-tober Tenth..." Naruto trailed off.

"I see the little demon got it. You are the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune! You are the demon!" Mizuki screamed at him, insanely.

Naruto just started laughing. It started out as a slight chuckle, then it turned to a laugh, then it metamorphed into a full-blown guffaw. The note, it had said, _"you already have a 'Demon Biju' sealed within you...nigh invincible." _Naruto was actually happy that he had the Kyuubi no Kitsune in his body. He would be almost invincible. He could be a _someone, _a _hero_ and not a _zero. _One would normally greive about having a giant demon that destroyed your home sealed inside of you, but Naruto figured he could have the demon's powers. Enough strength to rise tsunamis and flatten mountains. All that power could be his.

"Whatever. Im gonna kick the living fuck out of you, and return you to Jiji. Bring it." Naruto said.

"I'll kill you with one hit." Mizuki sneered.

"Try it. Whatever you throw at me, I'll return 1000 fold." Naruto boasted.

"As if. You couldn't even create a simple bunshin. There is no way you could beat a Chuunin." Mizuki said.

"Like I said, whatever." Naruto said before throwing his hands into the cross shaped formation. "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN!!!" Naruto yelled.

The entire forest got transformed into a sea of orange and blue. Mizuki shat himself. Naruto kicked his ass. Sarutobi came to the scene of the battle. Naruto was excused. Naruto went home. Naruto went to sleep. This chapter ended.

* * *

Good job if you continued to read through my shitty plot line.

-Namikaze Minato, Ja ne.


	2. HIATUSADOPTION

_**ATTENTION!**_

**I am placing all of my stories EXCEPT for "The Arrancar King" up for adoption.**

**That means "Alchemist Ninja: Naruto" "Death is Just a Ruse" "Naruto, the Friend of Many" and "The Holder of Ten" are ALL up for adoption. Just give me credits for the original idea(s). They are also on a permanent hiatus unless the inspiration bunny comes along and kicks my ass for all of those stories. **

**- Namikaze Minato**


	3. Announcement!

_**And now for the announcement of the century!**_

**But really only for this year.**

After months of not writing any Fanfiction, I've decided to return. And also, I've been rewatching all the anime from my childhood (Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, Neon Genesis Evangelion, etcetera.) Now, to appease all you guys who got pissed at me for leaving to work on my novels (which I lost when I had to reformat my hard drive D:) I'm going to work on Fanfics again. And they're going to be better than ever. And stuff. And I think I'm going to branch away from the constant fighting and death and junk that I seemed to stay with when I wrote before. And I'm going to get into NGE and RuroKen and YuYu fics. More than just Naruto and BLEACH. :)

Be forewarned, however: I have restricted internet access, so updates will probably be far in between, unless I can use my school's internet to get here, and also, I may end up stopping production on a story because I get bored with it or I feel like the earlier chapters become a disgrace to my evolving writing abilities.  
Or I'll just go and rewrite the early chapters. Or something.

Oh, and I'll drop a story if I feel like I introduce way too many plotholes for it to be cohesive.

So, have fun!


End file.
